Don't forget me
by SpringXblossomXinXbloom
Summary: I loved Sasuke and he didn't care what i did.Itachi loved me until he made the choice to show it when Sasuke was looking  "The only thing that I understand is that my girlfriend is a cheating whore! Sakura were through"  "No Sasuke please don't"
1. i saw you

Itachi and I did everything together. We laughed, we cried, we screamed, and we whispered. My name is Haruno Sakura like the flower and I was 17 years old when I killed myself. I was currently dating Sasuke Uchiha he never smiled or laughed he was just cold as ice. On the other hand his brother Itachi was very kind, sweet, and made me feel good about myself. The only time when Sasuke got close to me in public was when I was with Itachi and we laughed. Then there was a time when we were in school and I went to the bathroom. As I walked back to my home room class I was stopped by Itachi. I asked him what was wrong and then before I could let out a word he kissed me. My whole body went numb I was such a passionate kiss. I have never felt this way not even with Sasuke I couldn't help but to kiss back. Then he pulled away I looked at his eyes and he looked into mien it felt like he was reading me like a book. He held me in his big strong arms and whispered "you know how long I waited just to do that". He let me go and I just kept staring into to space until the tardy bell rang. I began to run to my 1 hour class but one thing that I didn't know was that Sasuke had been watching this entire time. So I went to my class and sat in my seat I couldn't stop thinking about Itachi and the way he kissed me. My friend Ino took notice of my day dreaming. "Hey Sakura what's wrong you seem so distracted" well no duh Ino I just got kissed by my boyfriend's brother how do you expect not thinking about it I thought to myself. "No Ino I'm fine I'm just tired". "Ok if you say so". School was over and Sasuke was walking me home. Sasuke grabbed my shoulder and we stopped for a minute. He looked at me with eyes of pure anger. "What's wrong Sasuke"? "Don't you look at me like you don't know I saw you I saw you making-out with my brother"! "Sasuke you don't understand I didn't do anything your brother came up to me and pinned me against the lockers". "The only thing that I understand is that my girlfriend is a cheating whore! Sakura were through". "No Sasuke please don't "! He just kept walking the other direction and I just stood there like a complete idiot. The only thing that was on my mind was talking to someone and I knew exactly who. I went down some streets until I found his house. I rang the doorbell and waited then he answered the door. "Itachi we need to talk". I said while tears were still running down my cheeks. He told me to come inside and sit on the sofa. "What's wrong" "it's Sasuke he….he broke up with me he saw us kissing and got mad" "I'm so sorry Sakura I didn't mean for this to happen did he say anything to you"? "He told me that I was a cheating whore and then he broke up with me and left me there crying". "I'm so sorry Sakura". "It's not your fault Itachi I should have known that this was going to happen sooner or later I noticed he stared getting board of me". I snuggled up to him and fell asleep on his warm chest. As the days went by I seen Sasuke had a new girlfriend and me and Itachi started going out to. He met my parents and they thought he had more manners then Sasuke. After 2 years of dating and getting to know him better and meeting his foster parents he asked me to be his wife and I just gave him a big bear hug and said yes. I knew I was 17 but I didn't care. It was a week before I got married when I was kidnaped. I was walking home from a girl's night out with my best friend when a black car stopped right beside me and pulled me in. I couldn't see their faces I struggled to break free when they knocked me out. I woke up strapped to a bed. "Hey there Sakura it's been a while hasn't it". I knew that voice it impossible to forget it was….

Wait till chapter 2 ppl sorry


	2. help me itachi

"Sasuke what the hell do you think you're doing" the rope was too tight I couldn't break free. "Feisty and stubborn damn I missed you". He came closer and closer to the point that our bodies were only centimeters away. "Get away from me"! "Shhhhhh its ok babe no one is going to steal you away again. Not even that scum bag Itachi I'm not going to let you go again you are mine and only mine". "You freak get away Itachi and I are getting married and you can't do anything about it you had your chance and you ruined it so go find that slut what's her name Karin and screw her"! "I missed you very dirty mouth remember who you lost your virginity to". He leaned closer and whisper in my ear "come on why don't we revive that wonderful night"? "You sick pervert let me go Itachi will kill you if you touch me"! I head butted him and he fell on the ground. "Tsk tsk tsk Sakura you're just making me angry". He came up to the bed and sat on me. "You will be mine and no one else's". He kissed me it was rough I didn't like it. Then he licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance but I didn't let him in. He then bit my bottom lip it hurt so much I just had to open my mouth. Right then in there he slipped his tong into my mouth trying to intertwine with mine. Then I did it I bit his tong and he pulled away and looked at me with anger. "You bitch I try to fix things with you and you won't let me"! Said while slapping me across the face so hard that I could feel my cheek muscles screaming in pain. "Of course I won't let you I'm getting married to Itachi he's the one and only one I love I don't love you"! "Sakura I love you and no one will take you away and if that means showing you how much I love you the hard way then I will". He said and with that he started getting closer and closer to me again. "Don't you dare touch me get away you sick bastard"!

Itachi pov

Where could sakura be she didn't come home last night maybe I should call Ino. But just when he was about to dial her number someone rang the doorbell. I went to open the door and it was Hinata. "Hey Hinata what up"? "Itachi it's Sakura she's been kidnaped"! My eyes widen as I hear the news of what happened to the only person that ever brought me happiness. "WHAT happened tell me everything I have to go save her"! Hinata sat on the sofa to tell him what she saw.

Flashback

Hinata pov

I was about to walk to my house when I remembered that I had one of Sakura's shopping bags since she Sakura had only turned a corner so I decided to go after her. When I reached the corner I saw Sakura getting dragged into a car while trying to break free. One of the kidnapers saw me and knocked me out and left me on a bench. When I woke up I had remembered everything that happened. And I started to run to Itachi's house I saw something that caught my eye it was a necklace in a shape of a fan it had red on top and white on bottom. I took the necklace and ran to Itachi's house.

End of Flashback

Itachi's pov

"Hinata let me see the necklace" she handed it to me and I looked at it. It was the same one I had only a little bit smaller. I turned it around and it had Sasuke's name engraved in blue. "Hinata we have to go get sakura I think I know where she is".

Sakura's pov

Sasuke grabbed a knife and started to cut through my shirt and cut it in half. I yelled and pleaded for him to stop but he didn't. I prayed that Itachi would come soon I don't want to get raped by his brother. I started to freak out when he pulled down my skirt and underwear. "Please don't please". "I'm sorry Sakura this is the only way this will teach you not to cheat on me". "AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as he thrusted into me. Again and again I hurt so much I couldn't help but scream. I reached my climax and the whole world turned black but Sasuke kept going. The last thing I heard was a door slam open then I went unconscious.

Itachi's pov

What I saw made me lose control of my anger. My brother was raping the love of my life. Sasuke got off of her and stood in front of her like he owned her. "Brother you too late soon she will bare my children and become my wife". When I heard what he said and did to her he had already been on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. "Hinata take her to my house and clean her up". "Yes" and with that Hinata was out the door with sakura on her back. I turned my attention to Sasuke again and he was running towards me with a knife in one hand. I pulled out a knife and ran towards him.

Sakura's pov

I regained consciousness and blinked a few times and I noticed that I was in Itachi's house and on his bed. "Itachi"? I called waiting for an answer. "Sakura your awake"! Said a very happy Hinata. I tried to get up and fell on the ground making a glass of water fall and shadier into medium size pieces. "Sakura be careful you're still not ready to walk yet". She said helping me up. Hinata picked up all the pieces except the one I hid. "Hey Hinata can I take a bath please"? She looked at me with eyes of concern and smiled "yeah of course". With that she went out the bedroom door with the bag of glass.

Itachi's pov

"You sick bastard how dare you do that to my Sakura"! I said while trying to stab him again. "Your Sakura last time I checked she is about to bare my child". "Why you little prick you will never get away with it I will make sure that you never harm her again you got it". "Foolish older brother I already got away you even saw me". And with that we both pulled out our guns and started to shoot at each other until….

**(please review and i do NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY OR FORM)**


	3. Thank you

**Itachi pov**

Until I shot him in the leg. He dropped his gun and screamed out in pain. Just one more shot that's all it takes now to kill him for all he's done to Sakura. I walk up to Sasuke pointing the gun to his head thinking how better off the world will be without my scumbag of a brother. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard a little voice inside my head telling me to stop.

YOU IDIOT ARE YOU INSAINE I KNOW HE'S BEEN A PRICK BUT HE'S STILL YOUR BROTHER!

Who the hell are you? And why the hell should I listen to you he raped my sakura the only thing that ever brought me happiness he deserves to die.

I'm your inner self I'm you and I know how you feel I saw the whole thing. Ya I know he raped Sakura but you know what else he said he said that she was going to have his KID and I know that Sakura wouldn't ever think of abortion or adoption.

So your point is?

DO YOU WANT HER KID TO GROWUP WITHOUT A DAD?

I stopped for a minute I didn't think about Sasuke's kid growing up without seeing his dad. I looked down at Sasuke who looked like he was about to pass out because of blood lost. I threw my gun at the wall and kicked his out of his hand. And remembered how Sasuke suffered when he was 4 he had just witnessed our parents death and it had scarred him. He didn't want Sasuke's kid to go thru the same thing or even worse not even know getting to have a dad to depend on. "Get up I'm letting you live just because I don't want your child to grow up without a dad or go through the same thing we did when you did when you were little". Sasuke looked at me in disbelieve then smirked. "Your right I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking guess I was just jealous that you made Sakura smile and laugh when I couldn't. That when she was with me all she could do was wonder about how to make me happy and I took everything for granted. And when I saw you kiss her two years ago I got jealous of how she looked at you when she kissed you back". "It's ok but I still don't forgive you for what you did to Sakura you have to beg for her forgiveness and then I'll think on rather or not to forgive you". "Ok". Was all he said back and with that I started to help him up and started to walk to the door.

**Sakura pov **

I heard Hinata finish running the bath. "Sakura the bath is ready and I put some clean clothes in the basket for you". And with that she walked out of the bathroom and helped me up. When we got inside the bathroom I told her that I could walk the rest of the way and bathe myself. She looked at me kind of concerned and then just smiled and said ok. Then she just walked out the door. After I heard her footsteps disappear I locked the door and scented the bathroom with a cherry blossom smell. I got into the hot bath that felt good with my sore muscles. I washed my hair and washed my whole body then I pulled out the glass shared and slid one of my wrists thinking about all my fun time's with my friends. Then slid my other one and thought about Itachi who much I would miss him. I just lade there unmoved until I heard Hinata try to open the door. "Sakura open the door what wrong why does it smell like blood are you ok? " Hinata thank you for being such a good friend". "What Sakura wait".

_**Thank you Itachi for everything**_


	4. Sakura?

**Hinata pov**

"Thank you Hinata for being such a good friend" was the last thing I heard from Sakura before I started to panic even more. "Sakura please open the door"! Then I heard the door down stairs close. That must be Itachi. I ran down stairs and saw Itachi carrying Sasuke. "Itachi are you ok what happened"? "Hinata I need you to stop the bleeding on Sasuke's leg". "That can wait there's something wrong with Sakura she won't open the bathroom door and I smell a lot of blood coming from there"! "Ok I'll go check and see you fix up Sasuke". "Yes" and with that he ran up the stairs. I stopped the bleeding and bandaged his leg.

**Itachi pov**

I ran up the stairs and got to the bathroom door. "Sakura open the door"! There was no answer. Then I couldn't wait any more so with a big BAM I kicked down the door. I looked around the room I could smell the scent of blood mix with cherry bloom I ran to the bathtub and opened the curtain. What I saw was a sight I never wanted to see in my whole life. I saw Sakura surrounded by a pool of blood. I quickly got her out of the bathtub and put her on the ground she was so pale there was no way there was still blood in her body. "SAKURA, SAKURA PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE"! But there was no answer I pulled her close to me and hugged her then I heard a faint "I love you". And then Hinata and Sasuke came through the door. "AHHHHH" Hinata screamed as Sasuke made her look away. "What happened" he looked at me and then Sakura. "She's gone" is all I could say. We then took her to the hospital since she had a faint pulse but we had to try.

**At the Hospital **

When we got their doctors and nurses quickly took her into the emergency room I tried to get in but the nurse told me to stay. 2 hours later the doctor came out "I'm sorry but your too late she lost too much blood she's not going to make it". "No…NO, NO SHE CAN'T THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU COULD DO"! "I'm sorry t there isn't anyone compatible with her blood type". "This is all my fault" Sasuke fell to his knees crying.

**Itachi pov**

I run out of the hospital and go back to my house. I start to pack what I can and drive to the nearest airport. I just don't want to be there when they take her body.

**6 years later-Itachi pov**

I came back because of a business trip and then I'll go back to New York. I walk up the street and two kids bump in to me. A boy and a girl they both had jet black hair and green eye's except the girl had the ends of her hair dyed a shade of bubble gum pink they only looked about 5 years old. "I'm sorry" they said at the same time. "It's ok just watch were you're going". "Ryuu, Rika come back here". The woman "had bubble gum pink hair and green eyes no it can't be she's dead. "I'm so sorry they just ran off" the woman explained. "It's ok what's your name" she looked at me and smiled "Haruno Sakura".

**(please review and i do NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY OR FORM)**


	5. Rika,Ryuu and Naruto

**Itachi pov**

No it can't be she should be dead. "Sakura"! Called someone coming their way it was Sasuke. "Daddy"! Both Rika and Ryuu said while running towards Sasuke. "Hey Sakura we have-Itachi"? "It's been a while little brother''. "Daddy who is this man"? Asked Ryuu "this man is my brother and in other words your uncle". Both Rika and Ryuu looked at me and smirked damn they got that from Sasuke. "UNCLE"! They screamed and jumped on me I didn't mind they were very light. "It's very nice to meet you Itachi I don't know why I didn't see the resemblance be for but why not come over to our house and have dinner Naruto and Sai are also coming as well"? I looked at Sasuke to see if it was alright and he just nodded. "Ryuu Rika get off of him you'll have enough time to play with him when we get home". They pouted a little then got off. Sasuke came to my side and whispered into my ear "I'll explain everything when we get there". I just nodded.

_**In Naruto's House**_

**Naruto pov**

I was on the couch playing a video game with Kiba while Choji was trying to decide what to wear to his **FIRST DATE**. "YA I'M BEETING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU DOGBOY"I said while winning. "SHUT IT MISTER I-CAN'T-GET-LAIDE-OR-GET-A-DATE. Come on even Choji is getting laid before you and that's just depressing". Said Kiba. "Hey dose this shirt make me look fat"? Asked Choji. "No you make you look fat I mean come on don't blame the shirt the shirt deserves better than that". "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARED"? Asked a very angry Choji "Hey I have to go Sakura is letting me have dinner at her house and I love her food sometimes I think it's better than ramen. The only thing I'm not happy about is that bastard Sai is going to be there to". Then I left. "I wonder if he knows that were still inside." Said Kiba "you wanna trash his place"? They both asked at the same time. "Hell ya"

**Sasuke's pov**

We walked to the Uchiha estate that was very big we had the main house of course that was a mansion. The house was white with the Uchiha crest on top of the door. It had a front yard filled with many beautiful flowers and both sides of the yard had a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. We have many cars but we decided that it was such a wonderful day outside that we would walk to the park. When we walked inside Rika and Ryuu ran upstairs to their rooms. "Sasuke I'm going to start on dinner it will be ready in an hour". "Ok" was all I side as me and Itachi made our way to the living room. "So you want to hear what really happened that night that you left". "Yes" was all he said. "Ok so when you left that night for New York yes sakura was on the edge of dyeing when Tsunade-" " Hey TEME I'M HERE WHERES MY FAVERATE NEASE AND NEFUE"!

**(please review and tell me what you think so sorry for my spelling if you have any ideas please tell me o and i DO NOT OWN NARUTO)**


	6. Sai, Naruto, and the explanation

**Sasuke's pov**

I was telling Itachi how Sakura was saved in the hospital when out of the middle of nowhere Naruto comes and starts yelling in my house.

"DOPE what the hell are you doing here and stop yelling". I said while walking towards the stupid person I call my best friend.

"Sorry teme oh and Sakura invited me remember". Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head like he always does when he does something stupid or embarrassing.

"Oh ya where's Sai didn't he come with you as well". And speak of the idiot he came in walking through the door.

"Hello there dickless and emo" said Sai wearing his stupid fake smile. I just glared at him so hard that I worried that his head might explode and his blood might get all over the wall. And then Naruto just started to complain on how his name was dickless and mine was emo.

"Well I can't call Sasuke dickless because he got Sakura pregnant and has mini-Uchiha's running around the house. Unlike you Naruto that can't even get laid all you do is run Konoha Private Academy you need to get a girl and have little Naruto's so that they can start fighting with the mini-Uchiha's". Sai said all that without taking a breath. Damn Ino watch out.

"HEY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I EVER SAW NEXT TO SAKURA** (SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE HINATA) **AND I PLAN TO TAKE HER OUT TOMORROW NIGHT. SO EAT THAT SAI YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." Said Naruto while sticking his nose up in the air a high and mighty.

"Nope I'm just waiting for the day that Sakura opens her eyes and see's that I'm the man that can make all her dream's and_** fantasies**_ come true"**(sorry very OOC Sai XD)**. My eye just twitched

I smacked them both of them in the back of the head "that's my wife you're talking about and keep you and your creepy fantasies away from her".

"Oh come on teme you know were right you're the lucky one who got to see her naked under-OUCH"

"Sorry Naruto I think my frying pan slipped from my hand" Sakura said while coming to retreat the magical flying frying pan from Naruto's grasp. I just stood there and smirked proudly at her.

"That's what I love about her the most" murmured Sai as he looked at Sakura.

"Hey Sai can you come and help me set the table for dinner". Asked Sakura "Sure anything for you beautiful" he said with a smirk on his face.

While they left Naruto was staring at something behind me with wide-eyes and I remembered that Itachi was here with us. I turned around and saw Itachi looking at me with a what-the-hell-was-that look.

"Naruto come sit down there's a lot of explaining we need to do with Itachi". Naruto just nodded and started to walk to the living room.

"So as I was saying when you left for New York that night yes sakura was on the verge of dying. But Tsunade Sakura's aunt came in as soon as you left. I called her to tell her what happened. They told us that the only way that Sakura could have a 50/50 chance on making it out alive was that somebody had to donate themselves to her in other words they had to give them all their blood to her. But the bad thing was that Sakura blood type was very rear and neither I nor Naruto could match her. But then Tsunade came out positive and it was all up to her".

"At the same moment that she heard that she was the only match she immediately got up and told the doctor that she would do it. She didn't care what happened to her all she cared is that sakura could make it out alive."

"The doctor quickly escorted her to the operating room. We waited there forever I tried to call you to tell you that Sakura had a chance to make it but you never answered or called back. Naruto and I sat there until the doctor finally came out 15 hours later and told us that there was some good and bad news. We took the bad news first and he said that sakura had lost so much blood that It couldn't let her brain function properly and that when she woke up that she would not remember anything that happened to her. That she would have amnesia and it could be eternal. I got so angry that I punched the wall. Then I asked him what the good news was.

"Then he looked at me and smiled like I would be proud to be in the hospital. He told me "Congratulations Mr. Uchiha it seems that your wife is pregnant". I went into shock at what I heard until Naruto yelled in my ear. (Naruto is just smirking of the memories' of that day) after a week Sakura finally woke up and like the doctor said she didn't know who I or Naruto was. So I just told her she was my soon to be bride and was expecting a baby. All she did was look at me for I minute and then jumped in joy. That's pretty much it."

"So is that the reason that she didn't remember me when we bumped into each other" Itachi asked.

I just nodded.

"Dinner's ready"! Yelled a very happy Sakura and just like that Naruto jumped off the couch and zoomed into the dining room yelling "FOOOOOOOOD". Itachi and I just looked at each other and got up and started to walk to the dining room.

**Yay another chapter done thank you for reading and plz review and too all my haters that don't like the way I write they can just go hide under a rock that or don't bother to read it. Oh and I do not own any Naruto. **


	7. Naruto's karaoke night

**Itachi pov**

We were walking towards the dining room I hear sakura call for Rika and Ryuu.

"Rika Ryuu time for dinner" yelled Sakura in the direction of their room. I watch Rika and Ryuu run down the stairs and see that Sai is sitting at the table already.

Uncle Sai!

Rika

Uncle Sai!

Ryuu

Uncle Itachi!

Ryuu

Uncle Itachi!

Rika

NARUTO! Naruto says with everyone staring at him in confusion "what I wanted to be included". And just turned his head.

I see Rika and Ryuu look at each other with that smirk (Damn that Uchiha smirk). Then they quietly tip toe (AN: Awwww just imagine two 5 year olds tip toeing) and when their close enough they jump on Naruto. "UNCLE NARUTO" they both say in a union.

"Ok let's eat Rika Ryuu get off the dope before you catch his stupide". Rika and Ryuu giggled and quickly jumped off and sat at the table. "HEY TEME I WAS ENJOYING THERE HUG AND IM NOT STUPIDE". Then like jinxing that Naruto turned around and tripped on the carpet. "Yup you're not stupide that would just insult the word your more like an idiot". Naruto just growled and sat next to Sai and I sat by Naruto.

"Hey Teme Guess what I wrote a new song"

"And"

"Why don't we have karaoke night?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I said so"

"Come on teme I bet even Rika and Ryuu want to hear it isn't that right"

Rika and Ryuu simply nodded "see" Sasuke just gave up "Fine"

"Yes" Naruto cheered

**After dinner**

"Alright are you guys ready to hear me sing my new song"?

"Hurry dope just don't make us go deaf"

Naruto just glared at him and put in the music CD.

**(AN: song: show goes on by Lupe Fiasco)**

**LA-SER**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had**

**Don't that shit make you mad**

**They treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul,**

**And put whips up on your back,**

**They be lying through they teeth**

**Hope you slip up off your path**

**I don't switch up I just laugh**

**Put my kicks up on they desk**

**Unaffected by they threats than get busy on they ass**

**See that's how that Chi-Town made me**

**That's how my daddy raised me**

**That glittering may not be gold, don't let nobody play me**

**If you are my homeboy, you never have to pay me**

**Go on and put your hands up, when times are hard you stand up**

**L-U-P the man, cause a brand that the fans trust**

**So even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up!**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**One in the air for the people that ain't here**

**Two in the air for the father that's there**

**Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto**

**Four for the kids who don't wanna be there**

**None for the niggas trying to hold them back**

**Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids that's living in the ghetto that the niggas holdin back that the World is theirs!**

**Yeah yeah, the World is yours; I was once that little boy**

**Terrified of the World**

**Now I'm on a World tour**

**I will give up everything, even start a world war**

**For these ghettos girls and boys I'm rapping round' the World for!**

**Africa to New York, Haiti then I detour, Oakland out to Auckland**

**Gaza Strip to Detroit, say hip-hop only destroy**

**Tell em' look at me, boy!**

**I hope your son don't have a gun and that would be a D-boy**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**So no matter what you been through**

**No matter what you into**

**No matter what you see when you look outside your window**

**Brown grass or green grass**

**Picket fence or barbed wire**

**Never ever put them down**

**You just lift your arms higher**

**Raise em till' your arms tired**

**Let em' know you're their**

**That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere**

**Yeah, ain't nobody leavin, nobody goin' home**

**Even if they turn the lights out the show is goin' on!**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

**Alright, already the show goes on**

**Alright, till the morning we dream so long**

**Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun up**

**Just remember when you come up**

**The show goes on!**

Then everybody started to clap even Sasuke "not bad dope"

"Hey Sai why not give it a try"

Sai stood up and took the mike

**(AN: song how to love by lil Wayne)**

**You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryn Steal Your Heart**

**Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**You Had A lot Of Moments That Didn't Last Forever**

**Now You In The Corner Tryna Put It Together**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**For A Second You Were Here**

**Now You Over There?**

**It's Hard Not To Stare,**

**The Way You Moving Your Body**

**Like You Never Had A Love**

**Never Had A Love**

**When You Was Just A Youngun' Your Looks Where So Precious**

**But Now You're Grown Up, So Fly It's Like A Blessing **

**But You Can't Have A Man Look At You For Five Seconds**

**Without You Being Insecure**

**You Never Credit Yourself So When You Get Older, It's Seems Like You Came Back Ten Times Over**

**Now Your Sitting Here In This Damn Corner **

**Looking Through All Your Thoughts And Looking Over Your Shoulder**

**See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryn Steal Your Heart**

**Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**See You Had A Lot Of Moments That Didn't Last Forever**

**Now You In This Corner Tryna Put It Together**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**For A Second You Were Here**

**Now You Over There?**

**It's Hard Not To Stare The Way You Moving Your Body**

**Like You Never Had A Love**

**Had A Love**

**You Had A Lot Of Dreams That Transform To Visions**

**The Fact That You Saw The World Affected All Your Decisions**

**But It Wasn't Your Fault**

**Wasn't In Your Intentions**

**You The One Here Talking To Me**

**You Don't Wanna Listen**

**But I Admire Your Poppin' Bottles And Dipping**

**Just As Much As You Admire Bar Tending And Stripping**

**Baby, So Don't Be Mad**

**Nobody Else Trippin'**

**You See A Lot Of Crooks And The Crooks Still Crooks**

**See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryna Steal Your Heart**

**Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**See You Had A Lot Of Moments That Didn't Last Forever**

**Now You In This Corner Tryna Put It Together**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**Oooh,**

**See I Just Want You To Know**

**That You Deserve The Best**

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful**

**Yeah**

**And I Want You To Know, You're Far From The Usual**

**Far From The Usual**

**You See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryna Steal Your Heart**

**Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**See You Had A Lot Of Moments That Didn't Last Forever**

**Now You In This Corner Tryna Put It Together**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryna Steal Your Heart**

**Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

**See You Had A Lot Of Moments That Didn't Last Forever**

**Now You In This Corner Tryna Put It Together**

**How To Love**

**How To Love**

"OMG SAI I DID'T KNOW YOU COULD SING" both sakura and Naruto were surprised me and Sasuke just stood there with our eye's widened.

Sai just shrugged and said "you guys never had me over when you had karaoke night"

**( well another great chapter finished I already know what song Sasuke and Itachi are going to sing next but I need a song for sakura any ideas just review and tell me oh and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)**


	8. AN: sorry plz help me

IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE SO IM JUST GOING TO TEL U GUYS THE TRUTH I WAS BEING VERY **LAZY** AND YEAH BUT I HAVE ALSO WRITTEN A BRAND NEW STORY IT'S CALLED "CHEATED OVER AND OVER AGAIN"AND IT'S A SASUKE AND SAKURA ONE DON'T WORRY I UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN EVEN SOON IF SOMEONE GIVES ME AN IDEA ON WHAT SAKURA SHOULD SING

**CHOICES**

_SUPER BASS: NICKI MINAJ_

_BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY: FIRGIE _

_DANCE AGAIN: J-LO FT. PITBULL __**(SAI WILL BE SINGING WITH HER IF CHOCEN)**_

_CHEERS: RIHANNAH_

_IMPOSSIBLE: SHONTELLE __**(IF CHOCEN IT WILL HAVE A LITTLE BACKGROUND STORY OR FLASHBACK)**_

_**SO YA MY VIEWERS PICK ONE OF THESE AND I'LL DO WHAT I CAN TO MAKE YOU HAPPY OR SOMETHING THANX AND I'LL GIVE YOU ONE OR TWO WEEKS TO COME UP WITH THE REASULTS THANX**_

_**LOVE **_

_**CherryXBlossomXInXBloom**_


	9. With you Do you remember

**Sasuke pov**

I stood there stunned I didn't know Sai could sing that well. "Hey Teme why don't you sing or are you as chicken as the one sitting on you head". I got up and took the mike and hit him on the back of the head. I look at Rika and Ryuu and they were both asleep. Then I look at Sakura and saw her smile. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for how much pain I put her through.

And it hurts me more to see that she can't even remember any of it like it never even happened. I just know that deep inside there is the Sakura that hates my guts for what I did. Sometimes I wish I could bring her back.

"Come on Teme you gave sakura enough time to put Rika and Ryuu to sleep in their rooms"! Looking at Sakura I see her coming back down stairs and back to her seat. I put the CD on the right number and start to sing.** (AN: song: with you by Chris brown)**

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner**

**Hot little figure, yes, you a winner**

**And I'm so glad to be yours**

**You're a class all your own**

**And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me**

**I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart**

**And I'm so glad that you're mine**

**You are one of a kind**

**And you mean to me what I mean to you**

**And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do**

**Cause if I got you I don't need money**

**I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

**And, oh, I'm into you**

**And, girl, no one else would do**

**Cause with every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can be the only one**

**I bet its hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life**

**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, girl**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, oh girl**

**I don't want nobody else**

**Without you there's no one left and**

**You're like Jordan's on Saturday**

**I gotta have you and I cannot wait now**

**Hey, little shorty, say you care for me**

**You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true**

**You know that I won't lie; you know that I will try**

**To be your everything Cause if I got you I don't need money**

**I don't need cars, girl, you're my all**

**And, oh, I'm into you**

**And, girl, no one else would do**

**Cause with every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can be the only one**

**I bet its hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life**

**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, oh**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, yeah**

**And I will never try to deny**

**That you are my whole life**

**Cause if you ever let me go I would die**

**So I won't front**

**I don't need another woman**

**I just need your all or nothing**

**Cause if I got that then I'll be straight**

**Baby, you're the best part of my day**

**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**They need their boo, I gotta see you, boo**

**And the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**And, oh, I'm into you**

**And, girl, no one else would do**

**Cause with every kiss and every hug**

**You make me fall in love**

**And now I know I can be the only one**

**I bet its hearts all over the world tonight**

**With the love of their life**

**Who feel what I feel when I'm**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, girl**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, oh**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, with you**

**With you, with you, yeah**

**Sakura pov**

"Not bad Teme not bad unlike muwa I could give you a few poi-OW" "Shut it dope nobody asked you".

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN THE TEME HIT ME YOU..YOU..YOU SHOULD SELL HIM ON EBAY AND MOVE IN WITH ME". Naruto said giving me the puppy-dog eyes. "I thought you already had a girlfriend dickless". "SHUT IT YOU FREAK". I just looked at him and smiled. "Sorry Naruto but Sasuke is my Teme and I love him even I wouldn't know what to do with all the money I'd win by selling Sasuke". I said while ruffling Naruto's soft spikes. Looking at Sasuke I saw him give me one of the famous Uchiha glares so I just giggled.

"So who's going to sing next"? I asked. "Hey hoe about Itachi come on Teme 2".! Itachi just looked at Naruto and glared at him. Naruto let out a little eeeep and hid behind me. I laughed a little and went over to him. "It's ok I'll sing after your done so if I screw up you can laugh at me". I said placing a hand on his shoulder feeling him stiff I quickly remove my hand thinking I did or said something wrong.

So I just turned around and headed for the couch. "You didn't ….it's just that…never mind". He said and went towards Sasuke who still had the mike. "Ok let's get started"! Naruto yelled. Itachi got in front of everyone and pushed the PLAY BOTTON for the music and started to sing.**(song: Do you remember by Jay Sean)**

**Hey! Jay Sean**

**Sean Paul, Yeah!**

**Lil' Jon ahh!**

**This one right here**

**Alright! Alright...**

**Is for all the ladies**

**Ladies who want to take it back**

**Oh no...**

**D-Dutty Yeah!**

**Oh holler at them Jay**

**I've been thinking about you**

**And how we used to be then**

**Back when we didn't have to end we could start again**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Don't waste another day**

**Just you and me tonight**

**Everything will be okay**

**If it's alright with you then it's alright with me**

**Baby let's take this time let's make new memories**

**(Let's go...)**

**Do you remember do you remember do you remember?**

**All of the times we had**

**Do you remember do you remember do you remember?**

**All of the times we had**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)**

**Let's bring it back...**

**(Yo Jay Sing, for these ladies!)**

**So long since you've been missing**

**It's good to see you again**

**How you, how you doing**

**And how about we, don't let this happen again...**

**Sakura pov**

For some reason I kept getting these little flash backs of me and Itachi. I don't know why because I only met him today. But it feels like I've met him before like we have some sort of connection.

**(Let's go...)**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Don't waste another day**

**Just you and me tonight**

**Everything will be okay**

**If it's alright with you then (hey) it's alright with me (hey)**

**Baby let's take this time (hey) let's make new memories**

**(Let's go...)**

_**Flashback**_

"_Itachi do you love me"?_

"_Of course I do my angel princess"_

"_I know this is going to sound kind of corny but I'm glad I have you"._

"_Sakura I'm glad I have you too without you I don't know what I would do_

_You are the light that brightens up my darkness"._

_**End of flashback**_

**Do you remember do you remember (Hey) do you remember (Oh yeah)**

**All of the times we had**

**Do you remember (Hey) do you remember do you remember (Hey)**

**All of the times we had**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)**

**You still love him don't you?**

Who are you **it's been a while Sakura I'm your inner self**

I'll believe you only because you sound familiar.

**Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun**

**When I was still your number one**

**Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can be done**

**I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun**

**Know you feel it too my girl just frees it up, make the good vibes run**

**Gal take a sip of my champagne,**

**Take a little trip down my lane my girl**

**wild'n out every night and we feel alright,**

**make me tell you this girl, That a my world.**

**nah change and we nah rearrange, hey girl mek me tell you this straight that a my word,**

**and me heard say you want come kiss this, cause girl you miss this**

**That's what I heard (I heard)**

**that's what I heard (I heard)**

**that's what I heard (I heard)word girl**

**Hey anyways when it's your turn to sing,**

**Sing this and look on the first part and you'll know who **

**To look at next. **Ok but why **just trust me it will clear some things. **ok

**Tonight,**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Don't waste another day (Hey)**

**Just you and me tonight (Hey)**

**Everything will be okay (Hey)**

**If it's alright with you (Hey) then it's alright with me (Hey) Baby let's take this time (Hey) let's make new memories**

**(Let's go...)**

**Do you remember do you remember do you remember**

**All of the times we had**

**Do you remember (Hey) do you remember do you remember (Hey)**

**All of the times we had**

**Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back)**

**Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)**

**Let's bring it back (Oh)**

**Let's bring it back**

**Itachi pov**

I was finished with my song. "Not bad Teme2 but then again it was better than Teme1". "Yup not bad" Ino said wait INO when did she get here. "Hey Ino when did you get here". Asked Sakura

"Oh I was just passing by and then I heard someone sing so I looked through the window and saw Sai sing so **(AN: Ha that's funny 4 S's) **I quickly came in through that window and say behind the couch. Until I heard Itachi sing and started to record it on my phone. And I got up when it was over". Ino said all that without taking a break damn nope nobody can ever beat her at that.

**AN: finally I'm done** ** sorry I didn't put Sakura singing in here I need at least 2 more votes of the songs I put on the AN and don't worry my friends are bothering me about it at school but don't worry I only have 6 days of school left so I can write all summer oh and I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO.**


	10. Perfect two and flashbacks

**Hey sorry for not updating in like a month or two I was trying to get my permit so I can drive. But I'll make it up to ya'll I'll add 2 or 3 more chapters. The first one will be a chapter the other will be a side story and the last one will be a chapter depending on how the first one goes.**

**Recap **

"**Oh I was just passing by and then I heard someone sing so I looked through the window and saw Sai sing so (AN: Ha that's funny 4 S's) I quickly came in through that window and say behind the couch. Until I heard Itachi sing and started to record it on my phone. And I got up when it was over". Ino said all that without taking a break damn nope nobody can ever beat her at that.**

**End of recap**

**Sakura pov**

"So Sakura-chan are you going to sing a song". Naruto asked

"I don't know Naruto it's getting pretty late" I said

"But Sakura-channnnn everybody else sang except Ino because she sounds like a constipated moose and even I don't have a bedtime anymore".

"Well I don't think Ino sounds like that why don't you give it a try Ino" Sai said with a fake smile

"Ok" Ino said about to grab the mike.

Until Naruto stopped her and yelled "Whoa Sai think before you put other people's life's in danger"

"Fine Naruto I'll sing if it will get you to shut up ok" I said wanting to get it over with

"Ok" everybody just sat down on the couch and waited

"Ok so I've been getting flashbacks about my past that I can't remember much but there's always one person in there and that's you Itachi I think it's kina sill because I only met you today. Anyhow there's a song that always came up every time I get a flashback and I wanted to sing it to see if anybody new it".

Everybody kept staring at me in surprise I think that's what it was

So I grab the guitar that was next to the couch and started to play the tune.

**(Song Auburn: Perfect two)**

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly**

**You can be the captain**

**And I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

**You can be the hero**

**And I can be your sidekick**

**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**

**Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

**Don't know if I could ever be without you **

**'Cause boy you complete me**

**And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need**

**Cause you're the apple to my pie **

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high **

**And you're the one I wanna marry **

**Cause you're the one for me **

**And I'm the one for you **

**You take the both of us **

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**

**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**

**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**

**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**

**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**

**You can be as cold as the winter weather**

**But I don't care as long as were together**

**Don't know if I could ever be**

**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**

**And in time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

**Cause you're the one for me **

**And I'm the one for you**

**You take the both of us**

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

**And you know that I think about ya**

**And you know I can't live without ya **

**I love the way that you smile**

**And maybe in just a while**

**I can see me walk down the aisle**

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

**Cause you're the one for me **

**And I'm the one for you **

**You take the both of us **

**And were the perfect two**

**Were the perfect two**

**Were the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

**Yeah, yeah**

I stopped because the song was over that or I couldn't remember anything else but out of the nowhere I got a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke what the hell do you think you're doing"_

_"_

_Get away from me"!_

"_Shhhhhh its ok babe no one is going to steal you away again. Not even that scum bag Itachi I'm not going to let you go again you are mine and only mine"._

"_Please don't please"_

"_I'm sorry Sakura this is the only way this will teach you not to cheat on me"_

"_Sakura open the door what wrong why does it smell like blood are you ok?_

"_Hinata thank you for being such a good friend"_

**_Thank you Itachi for everything_**

**_End of flashback_**

"Sakura are you ok" I looked around to see Sasuke and Itachi next to me.

"I'm fine hey Sasuke did you ever tie me up with rope" I asked

Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes and then looked down

"And have I ever swam in some kind of red liquid or something" I asked looking at Itachi

And he did the same thing as Sasuke.

"Sakura the truth is…..

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnn well that's all for now I need to ask anybody who is reading this do u have any ideas for a fight with Itachi and sakura because in need sakura to yell at Itachi for some reason so that sakura can end up running if anybody has any ideas the PM me or review because in the next chapter sakura might end up getting her memories back so please anybody with Ideas shear them with me thank you **


	11. side story: We bought a zoo

**Ok guys this is the side story and it's a MEGA spoiler for anyone who has not seen we bought a zoo what I'm about to writ is practically the ending of the movie here goes**

Sasuke takes Akio and Ami to Little Dom's. He shows them the table where Sakura was sitting when they first met.

"This guy's is where you both became possibilities" Sasuke said look at the little diner

"I'm glad he's telling stories again" Ami said

"This is the very beginning of our story this is the story before the story" Akio said

Sasuke runs outside to the spot where he first met Sakura "I thought wow she is the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I didn't know what to do because I had never talked to a stranger like that before, but that all I needed was twenty seconds". Sasuke explains to Akio and Ami from the other side of the glass window.

Sasuke sat the time on his watch and went into the restaurant " I almost lost my nerve now that I was close enough to touch her but I still had 15 seconds left of bravery" Sasuke said

"This is what I said Excuse me".

Then right there sat Sakura with a book in her hand looking at them.

"Hello mom" Akio said

"Hi mommy" Ami said

"This is what I asked her" Sasuke said looking at Sakura

"Why would a woman who looks like you ever talk to man like me?" Sasuke said to Sakura

Sakura looked at him smiled and said "Why not?"

**How was that I recommend that you watch the movie first because it will make more since I do not own Naruto or the movie we bought a zoo review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
